Pretty As Pink
by Rayeli
Summary: Next time, Escargon will remember to shut the door. One-sided DDDxEsc and, if you want, MKxEsc.


A/N: This one was actually written way before "Surprise Visitor", under an anonymous request asking for Escargon-being the effeminate snail that he is-flaunting his maid outfit in front of a mirror.

This seriously must be the first and only MkxEsc involved fic on EVER :0

He looked at himself over.

Sweet pink outlined in feathery, white frills, and a brimming red heart at the center touched off one of the cutest outfits Escargon ever laid his eyes on.

As someone who only wears a shell as his sole mean of clothing, Escargon is not one to be preoccupied with his looks. An adult like him is too shouldn't worry himself over such silly matters. But here he was, wearing a pink maid outfit in which he'd be serving the king with soon. And yet, he had to admit, he looked _good._

Escargon turned this way and that, fiddling around with the garment. He adjusted the heart-kissed cap just slightly, and tied the silky, light-colored apron more fittingly to his body as he inspected himself in a large dressing mirror he had the Waddle Dees place in his room.

This was too perfect an opportunity to pass. Escargon placed a hand on his hip and the other behind his head, and posed in a showy fashion. Nice. Absolutely enjoying himself, he made a graceful twirl, delicate linen softly trailing his movement, and finished it off in a more effeminate pose.

Heh, he could actually get used to this.

Escargon continued his posing parade, his reflection gleaming brightly in the morning sun. Then, he felt a little daring. He lifted the flap of the apron just slightly, revealing a little bit of leg, and gave his reflection a rather sensual pose. Perfect. He'd die before he'd admit this to anyone, but Escargon had plenty of practice posing like a schoolgirl before.

For a moment, he wondered what the king would think of his new maid outfit. He hoped His Majesty liked the look as much as he did, even if the proud king didn't admit it outright. Maybe if….just to amuse he pictured himself in front of King Dedede, surprising him with the same flirtacious pose. Dedede's reaction would be gold.

Escargon, growing tired of the old, dominant, and sometimes even cruel treatment he receives from the king on a daily basis, would savor the feeling of throwing his superior off his high horse. But after years pent-up feelings, that satisfaction wasn't enough. He wanted, needed more than that. Escargon closed his eyes and let his pictured Dedede, curiosity about the new attire piqued, running his fingers across the temptingly smooth edges of the linen, fingertips feathering across his body as he….

"Escargon-dono."

Escargon yelped, as he snapped back to reality and grabbed down his apron, as if trying to cover it up. Metaknight merely stood at the doorway, marvelously composed for someone who just caught his superior flirting with the dressing mirror in a pink maid outfit.

Dark pink flush spread across Escargon's face at the awkward moment between them, embarrassment taking his every word. But he quickly regained his air of high authority as best as he could.

"Metaknight! Haven't you thought of knocking first? Honestly..!"

Metaknight gave a barely noticeable bow. "Pardon the intrusion. Your door was slightly open."

The Waddle Dee's must have forgotten to shut it completely. He grew irritated, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Well, what is it?"

"His Majesty is looking for you in the courtyard. I thought you should know."

"Right…I'll see to that, then."

Another silent pause held the room as Metaknight did not leave the doorway. Escargon felt the heat rising to his face again. What did he want? Perhaps, behind that mask, the other was ridiculing him, scorning, all too amused at the predicament he'd just found Escargon in. That stupid Metaknight, thinking he could just…

"I like the outfit. It looks good on you."

The masked warrior disappeared from the doorway as fast as he appeared, barely giving Escargon the chance to process his statement. Did Metaknight just…

He stood in front of the mirror, strawberry-crème clothing still adorned on his person. Metaknight said he liked it. Coming from that mysterious knight, Escargon wasn't sure what to make of it. But either way a smile spread on his face, feeling a little better after being caught in a humiliating situation.

Putting aside any further thought into it, Escargon put away his maid outfit, and prepared for the fresh early morning.


End file.
